


Witchy as Hell (one shot )

by Catthhay



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Fluff., One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catthhay/pseuds/Catthhay
Summary: Spinoff of the Sketchy as Hell and Colorful as Hell stories (Painting Folded Cranes series) by the wonderful Mamamittens!It is alluded to that Gaster had already had a mate/ love interest sort of deal in the past, but let’s dust off his romantic life a bit.*Written late as hell at night. Allow for errors. *





	Witchy as Hell (one shot )

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sketchy as Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630967) by [mamamittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamittens/pseuds/mamamittens). 



> I mimicked Mamamitten’s page break/POV change style. So if you see ——(words)—, it works the same as it does in her stories. :D 
> 
> Completely unedited and self indulgent.

Alternate title: The Apothecary’s Witch

 

Honestly. Gaster found himself frustrated at the recent development in his research, while simultaneously thankful for his lack of skin to break. Most people, humans and monsters alike, underestimated the potential that crystals and natural minerals in general had for holding magic. It was the main reason that nobody had been able to make a self sustainable generator like the Core before or after him. Crystals, specifically diamond or clear quartz, had to be used as batteries and energy directors of sorts. They had to be charged with magic steadily, but until they couldn’t hold any more. That magic, when programmed for the right purpose by the right monster, could then be used to keep the magical generator working to take geothermal energy and convert it without any real waste.

The problem was that he had dwindling access to the crystals he needed. The tall skeleton was staring down at yet another shattered orb of quartz. Diamond was much more durable, but far too expensive to use on a prototype. He just didn’t understand! He had fed Quartz with magic at this very same rate back when he was Underground, and it had been able to hold a lot more before even so much as cracking, let alone shattering!

“Perhaps it has to do with the dilution of residual magic now that we are above ground,” the scientist muttered to himself as he swept the shards of crystal into a glass container. He could use them for something else later. He had been borrowing Alphys’s lab for this particular experiment, as he usually did when trying to fill crystals with magic after his last attempt to do so back at the house he shared with his sons and daughter-in-law. He rather not startle Papyrus into battle mode with the sound of shattering minerals again.

That was why there was a human (Alphys had taken a select few into employment to help with the many projects she had taken on) nearby that cleared their throat to catch the skeleton monster’s attention. Gaster was already irritated by yet another failure to create the very thing that could run the energy distribution in the Core-replica he was working on, and did not have much patience. Despite his daughter-from-bonding being a human, he still did not have much patience for the race as a whole.

“Yes?” He asked the human male, an assistant scientist and coffee runner it seemed. Gaster’s irritation had leaked into his voice, making the shorter male flinch slightly before straightening again.

“Ahem. Yes. I heard you talking about the Quartz, and— am I right in the assumption that you are trying to charge it with your magic?” Gaster straightened from his habitual work-time slouch, raising an invisible brow bone at the question.

“Yes. I was just starting to consider if the levels of residual magic are at fault. When I charged crystals in the underground, they could hold far more magic than any of the ones I have tried to charge recently. But the underground was sealed within a barrier of magic, essentially filling the entire space with thick residual magic over time that could have been the reason for those crystals having a higher magical storage threshold. However, the above ground has very few monsters spread over a large expanse. Coupled with the lack of magic from humans in general, this may cause a disparity between-“ to the human’s credit, he seemed to be able to legitimately listen to and understand Gaster’s entire explanation. When the scientist finally finished, the human once again cleared his throat. Gaster was intimidating after all, and not only because of his impressive height.

“There might be a way you can fix that problem,” the human offered. “Normally I would suggest only charging with small amounts of magic over long periods, but we obviously don’t have time for that, or you have already tried it,” the human could have been a bit more direct though. His rambling was not doing anything for Gaster’s annoyance levels. “But there is a place where you can find gemstones that are likely to have the magical storage threshold you need.”

That gained Gaster’s attention. He clasped his hands behind his back, eyelights briefly glowing off-red in his interest. But, to his befuddlement, the human scientist went to put away his lab coat and head towards the lockers for personal items.

“Would you care to tell me where this place is?” Gaster asked, impatience clear in his tone. The male human shifted. Gaster glanced at the name tag on the workplace the human had come from, and finished, “George?”

George sighed. “I was planning on it. The name of the place is Mystic Roots Apothecary—“

“Apothecary?” Gaster was so surprised at the use of the somewhat old term that he had lost grip on his usually flawless manners and interrupted. “I thought that modern apothecaries don’t hold very much medical or scientific merit these days. And what use is it taking me to what is essentially the precursor of modern pharmacies?” George sighed, shifting on his feet in front of the door that led to the lockers.

“You would have to see to understand. Most normal apothecaries would be useless for science, but Mystic Roots isn’t normal. I’d have to go with you though. The owner doesn’t like very many people knowing about the more significant things she sells than simple teas and herbal tinctures. I’m… I wouldn’t tell this to Doctor Alphys, because she still intimidates me honestly, and I can’t understand her very well. But I know that you aren’t the kind of person who might accidentally spread word of this place to the wrong people.”

Gaster’s annoyance at his earlier experiment’s failure dissolved, replaced by intrigue. What was so secret about an apothecary? And why did George seem to nervous to share the secret, even with someone as distinguished and obviously trustworthy as Gaster?

—Are you trustworthy though?—

The building was… actually quite nice. It stood on its own, not pressed against other buildings claustrophobically. The outside was polished, well maintained dark wood with a well-designed plaque carrying the shop’s name centered neatly over the plum-colored wood door. Mystic Roots Apothecary. It definitely looked like a well maintained shop, and rose the hard-to-please-skeleton’s low expectations slightly.

But the most surprising development came from after George led Gaster through the door. The tall monster froze, eyelights almost extinguished from shock.

The place was buzzing with magical energy. It wasn’t monster magic, it was subtler. Softer. But it was everywhere, making the place feel like a monster-run store from the days before the barrier. Or… like something else that Gaster knew no longer existed.

But what was the source of this energy? Anna, his son’s Bonded, never gave off much residual magic despite her Animus being quite strong and developed for a human. George saw Gaster’s steps falter, and turned around to face him fully before gesturing to the counter.

Gaster took the moment to actually look around slightly. Besides the expected shelves of dried herbs and bottles of concoctions, he saw a heavy wood counter near the back. Standing behind it and next to a register, was a young woman who did not look like she was old enough to be out of college much less able to own such a clearly established business.

She was slightly tall for a human female, Gaster estimated her at being right around five foot eight. Her ink-black hair had obviously been in a pixie cut some time ago, and still had the bangs for it, but had grown out long enough in the back to give her a slightly more soft appearance, tufts of the feathery hair sticking out slightly under the backs of her ears yet still floating a decent height above her shoulders.

It was this very woman, who had captured Gaster’s attention simply by seeming so at home in such a magic saturated space, that George led the monster scientist to.

“Doctor Gaster, this is Kala. She is the owner of Mystic Roots.”

“Kalara is my full name,” the young woman responded. Her hazel eyes met Gaster’s, slivers of green in her otherwise light brown irises seeming to sparkle in the warm lighting. Her eyes darted to George briefly. “What do you need? I’m happy to recommend anything you might need, but monster food is usually much more useful if you’re looking for something for the usual ills.”

“We’re not here for the usual stuff, Kala,” George cut in, the slight nervous twitch back in his hands. “I work for Doctor Alphys— I’ve told you about her— and Doctor Gaster works with her. On the self-sustaining power source I mentioned.”

Gaster narrowed his gaze at George. The work on the Core-replica wasn’t secret, but he definitely didn’t want word spreading too far until he was sure he could make a working prototype above ground. He decided he would judge the trustworthiness of his human woman himself, and locked his hands behind his back.

“Yes. I have tried charging clear quartz with magic geared for my purposes, but no sample I can get ahold of will hold nearly enough. George brought me here saying you might be able to sell me something that might give better results.”

For a long moment, Kalara was quiet as she studied Gaster. Most people shied away from a tall, looming skeleton like him, but she didn’t seem the least bit fazed. Gaster decided she had earned a bit of his respect.

“Thank you George. I’ll show Doctor Gaster to the back. Get back to work before you get in trouble, we both know you took your lunch break to show him here,” she briskly— yet somehow still politely— told the human scientist. He nodded, relaxed, and left after getting a dismissal from Gaster as well. Only after George was gone did Kalara speak again.

“George must trust you. Tell me, what experience do you have with human magic?”

Gaster stiffened, but let out a noncommittal hum. “I know of a few humans who are capable of small magics. One of which happens to be my son’s bonded, and soon-to-be legally recognized wife.”

Something in Kalara softened, and she let herself lean against the counter with a sigh. “Okay. You see, the normal little Apothecary for people who like herbs and natural remedies is mostly a front. I do like making and selling all these things, honestly, but the true reason Mystic Roots exists is for the few of us humans that have magic,” Gaster wasn’t allowed any time to get a handle on his surprise, because Kala just continued with her explanation as she led him to the back.

—A change in viewpoints is overdue—

“There are people who like to take advantage of our magic though, so I only let people I reasonably trust know about the magic side to this business,” I told the tall skeleton. Doctor Gaster. I opened a door that said “employees only,” and led him down a well-lit flight of stairs into the basement of my beloved store.

It was my pride and joy. The walls were lined with dark bookshelves filled with different items, the middle of the room filled with neat rows of tables with more wares and homemade concoctions on them. Most of the common stuff was upstairs in the public store, but this was the really magical shit.

Doctor Gaster froze after we walked into the room, his eye lights bright and scanning every inch of the area and every item he saw on display. I waited.

“This… it’s like a magical market from before the war. So much magical energy, and none of it is from monsters,” I smiled and stood back as he began to roam the room, observing everything that was set up. “How?” He hovered his hand over a large oval citrine on display, only to yank his hand back before it even came in contact. “It’s completely filled with joy!” His voice was a mix of shock, disgust, and incredulity. He turned his head to look at me. “How? Why?”

I laughed. “Some people need a little extra joy in their lives or home, Doctor!” I said with a wide smile. “I charge the Citrines with joy and positivity myself, in fact I charge all the crystals and gemstones here myself. As you doubtlessly already know, human intention is very powerful,” I picked up the yellow crystal he had refused to touch, rolling it in my hands as I spoke. “Any human who has magic and knows how to use it can do something like this, though it’s a lot like monster healing if I recall correctly. Most monsters can do it in some way, usually through magic food. But they can also lose it over time, and some monsters are just better at it than others,” I set the stone down. “I use my intent, and a tiny wisp of my magic, to charge these crystals with pure emotion. Then somebody who needs it can buy it, and use it. Citrine is changed with positivity, and is very useful for people with a rough home life or depression. People who need a bit more help focusing when they study or retaining information can buy one of my amethysts, which I charged with focus and curiosity,” I smirked up at Gaster. I had gotten a pretty good read on him when I had looked him over earlier. He was clearly a very academic person who put a very high value on intelligence and knowledge. “I somehow doubt you’d ever have need for one of my amethysts,” I teased.

The tall monster looked down at me, white eyelights bright with… oh Stars, he looked elated to be learning so much. It was like a kid in candy store, he suddenly realized that there was so much more to learn about human magic and it excited him. He must have picked up on the fact that I was willing to teach him, too, because he didn’t seem reluctant to ask me questions. For some reason though, he held back.  
  
“I had no idea humans could still use magic in so many ways! I thought human magic had been limited to specific abilities for each individual. How— I suppose it might be rude of me to ask what your specific magic type is?” He cleared his throat after asking that, seemingly calming himself down. I chuckled.

“I’m not a mage, if that’s your overall question. Mages are, as far as I know, extinct. Humans with magic nowadays are clearly different beings altogether. As for specialization, I don’t have one like most humans with magic. I don’t see into the future, I can’t make realistic illusions, nothing like that. It’s the main reason I opened this Apothecary— my abilities don’t necessarily affect the world in a very flashy way. I’m a Witch, just like the witches that existed back before the war,” I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his dumbfounded expression. How could a skull be so emotive? Albeit, his was definitely not a normal skull in any regard.  
—I think we blew Gaster’s brain—

Witches and Mages. Two very different types of magic users, which only monsters who lived before the barrier would still know the difference between. Mages has magic that was just as, and in rare occasions stronger than, monster magic. Mage magic affected the world blatantly and was versatile. It could do almost anything monster magic could do. Witches were different. Where mages had large amounts of their own personal magic, Witches didn’t. They instead had a strong connection to the magic of things around them, and a strong connection to their own emotions and intention. People constantly said that witches were weaker, and ridiculed them. Then, after the barrier, they were prosecuted because of religious disputes. Witches, like mages, were said to be extinct. At least, witches that had the same power as the ones Gaster knew about. But here he was, talking to one. A very good one, too, from the feel of the basement room. EVERYTHING was emanating soft Witch magic.

He had to pull himself together. He was not a young man still studying the basics of nuclear chemistry and engineering. He was an established Doctor with several doctorates, plenty of prestige and a badass reputation. He was a professional, damn it!

But Kalara had definitely brought wonder back into his world. He had so much more that he could study now! But, first things first. He couldn’t spend hours studying and asking about her magic until he finished the prototype of the core-replica generator. With a heavy sigh, he restrained his countless questions and focused on the hazel eyed woman again.

“I would genuinely love to ask more, Miss Kalara, but unfortunately I have to finish my current project as soon as possible. Do you have any clear quartz orbs, about an inch in diameter, that can be charged with plenty of magic?”

Apparently those were the words that brought out her inner salesperson, because Kalara instantly straightened and led him to one of the tables lined in the center of the room. She easily picked up a glass bowl of exactly what I had asked for, not even needing to look at where she was reaching. She smiled up at him, and he felt something odd and vaguely familiar twist inside him. He wrote it off as his curiosity begging to be sated, and ignored it.

“Exactly one inch diameter each. These aren’t charged with emotion like the ones on the shelf. This entire table has gemstones left blank of magic charge. I did take the time to temper them, though, so they should be sturdy.”

“Temper?” He couldn’t help but ask. She nodded, not seeming surprised that he didn’t know what she meant.

“It’s like glass. You temper it to make it stronger. You temper crystals by injecting them with small amounts of magic and then removing it, over and over again and with progressively larger amounts of magic each time. The process goes by faster if it is done in an area that is highly saturated with magic energy,” she explained professionally. Well. Now I knew, the quartz from underground must have been naturally tempered by the large amounts of residual magic. Working with untempered Quartz was like trying to blow air into a balloon with plastic that was too thin, it broke easily.

“So, the longer you do the tempering process the more magic it will hold.”

“Exactly,” she confirmed with a nod. “I tempered this whole batch for two weeks, but if it isn’t enough then call me and I can temper some more thoroughly for you.”

Well, now that he knew what the problem was, he could temper them himself. But he didn’t want to waste too much of his magic, and the process seemed too lengthy for him to have time for… he supposed it would be easier to just do as Kalara said and order the gemstones from her.

“Alright then. I’ll take ten for now, I think the amount of energy in this room more than vouches for your competence. How much will that be?”

After rattling out a reasonable price, Kalara slipped ten of the orbs from the bowl and into a well made cotton drawstring bag. She drew the bag closed, and led Gaster upstairs.

When the skeleton monster found himself back at Alphys’s lab a hour later with significant progress made in the prototype, he found himself even more intrigued than ever by the woman. Kalara. A modern Witch, who would have thought he’d ever run into one of those?

 

 


End file.
